


Steele Daddy's Little Girl

by NorahBolt56



Series: Generations of Steele [3]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Remington and Laura welcome the latest addition to their family..





	1. Chapter 1

While the Steele family were all out to dinner one night Laura’s keen detective eye had been observing her & Remington’s heavily pregnant daughter Olivia, who every now & then seemed to be wincing a little. Laura had mentally started timing the somewhat pained look on her daughter’s face.  She got up from her seat next to her husband and went to sit next to Olivia.

“Are you okay honey?” she asked her quietly. Olivia nodded in an effort to reassure her mother (as well as herself) then winced again.

“Really?” Laura persisted gently with a raised eyebrow. “How long have you been getting the pain for?” she asked. 

“A little while,” Olivia confessed as Laura gave her a knowing smile. “I think I have to go to the Ladies Room – can you help me up Mom?” Olivia asked a little weakly. Laura nodded as she went to help her up. Just then Olivia’s waters broke. “Oh my goodness – I think my water just broke!”  she exclaimed as everyone else at the table looked at her in shock.

“Okay just relax honey – we need to get you to the hospital,” Laura stated calmly as Olivia’s husband Patrick immediately jumped up and put an arm around her as a panicked look crossed his face. He wasn’t the only one to look panicked – as Remington observed his & Laura’s daughter in pain a worried look crossed his face as he jumped up as well.

“Are you okay princess? Can I get you anything?” he asked with concern as she smiled weakly at him. “I’m okay Daddy but I think your grandson or granddaughter is in a bit of a hurry to meet you,” she replied.

“Okay we’ve got to get you into the car Liv,” Patrick said as he fumbled with his car keys, his hands trembling a bit.

“You’re in no fit state to drive son – I’ll drive,” Remington stated as he started fussing over his daughter, getting a bit flustered as he had done when she’d been born almost 30 years earlier.  “Rem.. you’re not helping,” Laura said in a no-nonsense voice as she rolled her eyes at him a little bit. “Sorry,” he apologised a little sheepishly then winced almost in pain himself as Olivia grabbed both her mother’s & husband’s hands as another contraction hit her.

“Just breathe in between them Liv,” her sister-in-law Emily, her older brother Harry’s wife,  said to her as she came up to her & started rubbing her back for her, remembering her own experience of giving birth to her & Harry’s 2 children, Daniel & Siobhan.  Her other sister-in-law Sara, her younger brother Mickey’s wife, nodded in agreement as she handed her a glass of water, having given birth herself almost 2 years before to her & Mickey’s daughter Charlotte. Olivia smiled gratefully at them both, glad to have them with her as well, as she regarded them both as her sisters.

“I don’t think you’re in a fit state to drive either Dad,” Harry said with a laugh. “Give me the keys Pat  - I’ll drive,” he offered. “I’ll go bring your car around the front,” he added as he dashed off out of the restaurant.

Mickey then helped Patrick to pick Olivia up to carry her out to the car. “God you weigh a ton sis – are you sure you’re not having twins??” Mickey joked as a cheeky grin crossed his face.

“Shut up Mickey,” Olivia retorted with a half-smile, the two of them engaging in their usual banter, as she realised he was trying to take her mind off the pain.

“Your sister’s in labour Mickey,” Remington admonished him somewhat sternly, not realising what he was trying to do.

“Trust me Dad I’m very aware of that,” Mickey replied as Olivia suddenly gripped his & Patrick’s hands tightly as she had another contraction. “Sorry Mickey,” she apologised somewhat once it had passed.

”Don’t mention it Liv – I’m used to it. Sara practically broke my hand when she was having Charlotte,” he quipped as his wife took a playful swipe at him.

He & Patrick then carried her out to the car with the rest of the family following close behind. They put Olivia in the backseat of her & Patrick’s SUV and Patrick & Laura then got in on either side of her. Remington hopped into the passenger seat next to Harry. “I’m coming with you – I’ll pick up our car later,” he announced as Harry shook his head with a grin, knowing his father was worried about his ‘little girl’ and didn’t want to leave her side.

“I’d take Sunset – that’d be quicker,” Remington instructed Harry.

“Nah Sixth Street is quicker this time of night,” Harry replied as his father shook his head.

“I’m telling you Junior ..” Remington went to argue but Olivia interjected furiously, losing patience with both her father and her older brother, “And I’m telling you both I don’t care which way you go -  just get me to the hospital and fast before I have this baby in the car!” as Laura tried to hide a smile at the identical looks on Remington and Harry’s faces. “Well you heard her Junior – what are you waiting for?” Remington stated somewhat impatiently as Harry just shook his head at him & grinned ruefully as he pulled away from the kerb.

The rest of the family followed them to the hospital as well, all crowding into the waiting room. A nurse went to wheel Olivia into the labour ward, Patrick holding her hand. Before they went in she turned to Laura and said, “Mom – will you come in with us?” Laura smiled at her.

“Of course I will sweetheart,” she replied as Patrick looked at her gratefully as well. Despite being a doctor himself he was quite flustered at seeing his wife in pain and at the thought of their child entering the world.

Remington came up to Olivia and planted a kiss on her head. “Good luck my darling girl – I’m right out here if you need me,’ he said, an emotional catch in his voice as she smiled gratefully at him.

“Thanks Daddy,” she replied as he gave her hand a squeeze.

“Look after her and that baby of yours okay?” he said seriously to Patrick who nodded.

“Any advice?” Patrick asked his father-in-law as a somewhat nervous smile crossed his face. “Whatever you do, just keep your mouth shut mate,” Remington laughed as he patted his son-in-law on the shoulder.  Laura then gave Remington a quick kiss. “She’ll be fine,” she reassured him with a smile as he hugged her and she then followed Olivia, Patrick and the nurse into the labour ward.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst the rest of the family waited, Remington paced back & forth. “Dad – relax will you? It’s not like this is your first grandchild,” Mickey laughed good-naturedly at him.

 “I know, I know,” Remington sighed. “I just hope they’re okay.”

“They’ll be fine,” his daughter-in-law Emily reassured him with a smile, knowing he was worried about his daughter. Her husband Harry was the same as his father when it came to their daughter Siobhan – she would always be ‘daddy’s little girl’ as would Olivia to her father.  Remington patted her hand gratefully then sat down.

As he did so Mickey & Sara’s almost two year old daughter Charlotte crawled into his lap. “Cuddle Grandpa,” she said in her cute little voice as he smiled at her.

“How could I refuse such a beautiful girl eh?” he said as he enveloped her in his arms, looking into the big brown eyes that she had inherited from her father Mickey and grandmother Laura. His older granddaughter Siobhan who was now 14, was sitting in the seat next to him and she leant her head on his broad shoulder, as he planted a kiss on top of her ebony black hair. “Ah my girls,” he said as a loving smile spread across his face and he wondered how his other girl was doing.  “So I wonder if the baby will be a girl or a boy eh?’ he wondered out loud.

“I think a girl,” Siobhan announced confidently.

“Well I think your brother would be really outnumbered then hey Danny boy?” Remington laughed as he looked at his only grandson so far, Daniel, who at 16 was now as tall as him and his father Harry, and the spitting image of both of them in their younger years.

Daniel grinned a lopsided grin at his grandfather and said “Well I hope it’s a boy – we’ve got enough girls already,’ he stated as his sister playfully poked her tongue out at him and they all laughed.

After a few hours Sara decided to take Charlotte home to bed as she had fallen asleep. “You stay,” she said to Mickey as he gave her and Charlotte a kiss. “Just let me know once you hear anything,” she said as he nodded then sat back down to wait.

Emily said to Harry, “I should probably get these two home as well – they’ve got school tomorrow,” as she nodded to their teenage children.

“No we want to stay,” Siobhan protested. “We want to see Aunty Liv’s and Uncle Patrick’s baby, don’t we?’ she said to her older brother. 

“Oh yeah of course,” Daniel agreed, although he wasn’t quite as excited at the prospect as his younger sister was.

“Guess we’re staying then,” Emily stated as she shared a smile with Harry, the two of them remembering the births of their own children.

“What’s taking so long?” Remington muttered a little worriedly.

“Dad I’m sure everything’s fine – sometimes it takes a while remember?” Harry reminded him gently as Remington nodded. The thought of his daughter in pain for that long though was hard for him to take.

 

Meanwhile in the labour ward…

“My wife needs an epidural,” Patrick demanded of the midwife & obstetrician as Olivia’s labour progressed and her pain intensified.

“I’m sorry Dr Flanagan but she’s too far along for that.. she’ll have to start pushing soon. I’m afraid gas & pethidine is all we can give her,” the obstetrician explained. Laura and Patrick exchanged a slightly concerned glance as Olivia was in quite a bit of pain. It was breaking Laura’s heart to see her daughter in pain and there was nothing she could do to take it away from her. As she wiped her brow and held her hand, an idea came to her.

“You know this reminds me a bit of when you were born sweetheart,” she said to Olivia, hoping to take her mind off the pain a bit. “Although as I’ve told you before we were at home when you decided to make your entrance into the world,” she remembered with a smile. Olivia looked at her mother gratefully, her soothing voice helping to calm her fears as it had always done since she was little, and distract her from her pain. “Your father as you can imagine was a bit flustered, a bit like he is tonight actually, when he realised we weren’t going to make it to the hospital,” Laura laughed as did Olivia in between contractions.

“Thanks God your Aunt Kate was there - I don’t know what we would have done without her. I was adamant at first that I wasn’t in labour as you weren’t due for another couple of weeks and your Dad was a panicked mess,” Laura admitted.

“How did you do this without any drugs or anything?” Olivia asked in amazement as another contraction hit her. 

Laura shook her head as a smile crossed her face.  “I’m not sure really – I guess I just knew I had to get through it so I could finally get to meet you and hold you in my arms,” she replied as she lovingly ran a hand over her daughter’s chestnut brown hair, so like her own,  as she had done just after she was born. “And I’ll tell you Liv the same thing your Aunt Kate said to me then, which is very true – when you hold your baby in your arms it’ll all be worth it,” she said with a warm smile as she gave Olivia’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

As her labour progressed further Olivia cried, “Oh Mom this hurts,” as she held onto her mother’s & husband’s hands for dear life.

“I know honey but you’re almost there,” Laura encouraged her with a warm smile.

 Patrick momentarily looked up at the heart rate monitor and going into ‘doctor mode’ said to the obstetrician, “Her heart rate’s up a bit, shouldn’t you be monitoring that?” The obstetrician looked at him.

“I assure you Dr Flanagan I am monitoring it and your wife & baby are fine. Now I don’t attempt to do your job and do orthopaedic surgery do I? So how about you forget you’re a doctor for the time being and just concentrate on being a husband and father to be, and let me do my job,” the obstetrician chided him gently as he looked a bit taken aback.

“I was only trying to help,” he replied, a little annoyed, but as he went to say something else Olivia glared at him and snapped, “For God’s sake Patrick will you just shut up!” as he wisely did so, remembering her father’s words of advice to him. At that a little smile crossed Laura’s face as she remembered herself having a similar reaction to Olivia’s father when she was giving birth to her - she’d called him every name under the sun if she remembered correctly, so her son-in-law was getting off quite lightly in comparison, she reflected.

“Okay Olivia I think this baby’s ready to be born so I need you to push as hard as you can okay,” the obstetrician instructed her. She looked at her mother for a moment for courage – Laura smiled at her and said, “You can do this my brave girl – I know you can,” as she squeezed her hand encouragingly, which was just what Olivia needed to hear.

Patrick planted a loving kiss on her lips as he said to her “I’m here my darling – we’re going to meet our baby very soon”. With that she nodded and grabbed both of their hands and summoning all her strength & determination she bore down and gave birth to her and Patrick’s child.

“Congratulations -  it’s a boy,” the obstetrician announced with a smile as Olivia sagged back against Patrick with exhaustion, the two of them crying & laughing together as Laura smiled too, tears of relief & joy streaming down her face.

“Well done sweetheart – I’m so proud of you.  Congratulations!” she said as she hugged her daughter and son-in-law excitedly.

 “A boy Liv! We have a son,” Patrick exclaimed excitedly as the midwife handed him to Olivia.

“Oh he’s gorgeous Pat – look at him! Hi there little man,” Olivia greeted her son with a gentle smile as she lovingly ran a hand over his sprinkling of blonde hair, like his father’s.

“Oh he is gorgeous,” Laura agreed as she looked at her tiny grandson and added with a smile, “Those eyes look familiar,” as she looked into the same blue eyes in her daughter’s face, the eyes she had inherited from her father. 

“Would you like a cuddle Mom?” Olivia offered as Laura nodded with tears in her eyes as she took her grandson gently in her arms.

“Hi there beautiful boy,” she said softly as she tenderly rocked him and traced a tiny cheek with her finger, her mind going back to when she had first held her own son Mickey in her arms after he’d been born and said the same thing to him.  “So what are you going to call him?” she asked as Olivia and Patrick exchanged a glance.

“Liam.. Liam Remington,” Olivia said as a smile crossed Laura’s face.

“Oh that’s lovely – your Dad’s going be so happy with that,” she said, thinking how remarkable it was that the name she had first come up with years ago was now her grandson’s middle name. “Well hi there Liam Remington – welcome to the family,” Laura said with a smile as she planted a loving kiss on his little forehead then gave him back to his mother.

Olivia smiled at her then said sincerely “Thanks Mom for being here.” Laura returned her daughter’s dimpled smile with one of her own then planted a kiss on her head. 

“You don’t have to thank me - wild horses couldn’t have kept me away. Now I think there’s a few people waiting outside who are keen to meet the newest member of the family – I better go give them the good news I think. If I know your father he’ll be beside himself by now,” Laura laughed gently as did Olivia. “I’ll let the three of you have some time to yourselves hey?’ she said with a smile as she left the room.

As the doors to the labour ward finally opened and Laura walked out with a huge smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes, Remington jumped up, followed by the rest of the family. “It’s a boy,” she announced “and they’re both fine,” as they all hugged each other excitedly and breathed sighs of relief. “So would you like to meet your new grandson?” she said to Remington who nodded with a huge grin on his face as he followed her into the labour ward.

Olivia was sitting up in the bed, a tiny blonde haired bundle in her arms and Patrick sitting next to her with an arm around her as he looked at their son with a proud, ecstatic smile on his face.

“Oh sweetheart – congratulations! Let’s have a look at this wee lad of yours eh?’ Remington said, the Irish coming out in his voice as it always did when he was emotional,  as he hugged both Olivia and Patrick and planted a kiss on top of his daughter’s head. “Oh look at him – he’s beautiful,” he said softly as tears came to his eyes as he looked at his little blonde haired, blue eyed grandson.

Olivia shared a smile with her mother then said, “We’ve called him Liam.. Liam Remington.”

At this Remington looked at his daughter as his smile got even broader and his tears spilt down his cheeks. “You gave him my name?” he asked, his voice a choked whisper as she nodded with tears of her own as Laura put an arm around him.

 “Would you like a nurse of your namesake?” Olivia asked with a smile.

“Oh would I ever,” her father replied with a lopsided grin as he carefully picked him up out of her arms and regarded him with a look of sheer happiness & pride. “Well hello there young Liam Remington – I’m your Grandpa,” he said softly. “Yes that’s right my boy and you’ve got my name for your middle name. It’s a great name - I’ve come to love it over the years,” he said as he exchanged a smile with his wife.

“As have I – it is a great name if I do say so myself,” Laura laughed softly as she came up and put a hand on Remington’s arm as they both lovingly looked at the newest addition to their family.

 

                                **************************************************


End file.
